Artoo the time traveler
by whenthemarshmallowmettheslayer
Summary: "R2 please tell why you just killed Chancellor Palpatine?" He asks, in soft calm voice.He needs to keep a level head. Needs to be the Jedi many claim he cannot be. Deep breathe in. Deep breathe out. (R2 timetravels and kills Palpatine much to Anakin's confusion.)
1. Chapter 1

Anakin loves Artoo.

(Attachment. Forbidden. A voice in his head reminds him.)

He was brilliant droid that had a knack for getting into trouble as well as getting out of it - much like Anakin himself- and getting others (usually Obi-Wan, Snips, Cp3o, and Anakin) out of a jam.

Another reason why Anakin was so attached to the droid was because his wife, Padme, had given the astromech droid to him and Anakin had given her Cp3o in return.

The droid also knew about his marriage to Padme had never told anyone. It was rare for Anakin to receive such loyalty so of course he has always tried to cherish the droid and hated the golden droid that Ahsoka had tried to replace Artoo with and that was before he learnt the droid was double crossing spy!

Yet right now Anakin can't help but question the love he feels for the astromech droid. Or his sanity. (Maybe someone messed with Artoo's wiring? This was Artoo after all. He had to be innocent.)

Why?

Because the droid had just killed Chancellor Palpatine. The man who was the closest thing Anakin had to father.

"Artoo please tell why you just killed Chancellor Palpatine?" He asks, in soft calm voice. He needs to keep a level head. Needs to be the Jedi many claim he cannot be. Deep breathe in. Deep breathe out. He could be calm when all he wanted to do was try to find the person who responsible for rewiring his droid and show him/or her why it was a bad idea to touch his droid and make his droid kill a person he loved.

Artoo beeps his answer and Ana-

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN PAlPATINE IS DARTH SIDIOUS AND THAT YOU'RE FROM THE FUTURE!?"

* * *

 **I do not own Star Wars.**

 **This can be read on archiveofourown. I changed the title to that of the series (I wrote it on archiveofourown first. ) since I'm going to put the other works as chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

The moment Leia and Luke coming into this world (Leia screaming like a warrior princess and Luke was silent angel who blinked at the world sleepy blue eyes that he had gotten from Ani) every force user is alerted.

It's no surprise that Padme's children are strong in the force considering their father (and Padme's husband) was the Chosen One of the Jedi and had more midichlorians than Yoda, the Grand Master of the Jedi.

(Padme is so relieved, so thankful that R2 had managed to kill the Sith Lord. Had killed Chancellor Palpatine who had been the puppet master of the Clone Wars. It made her shudder at the thought of giving birth to the twins with him still being alive, still being trusted - wholly by Anakin and willingly by Padme.)

It's not even after an hour after the twin's birth the Jedi Council barges into the her apartment despite Dormé protests. Anakin stares in shock (like a child caught in cookie jar) as all the members- even Obi-Wan, who doesn't look shocked at Anakin being here- of the Jedi Council.

"Of course Skywalker would be here," Master Windu mutters not under his breath. Leia, ever like her father, glares daggers at the Jedi Master along with Anakin who gave a smirk at his daughter's actions that only lasted a few seconds.

As a Senator in the Republican Senate that was more corrupt than she liked, Padme had to have a great amount patience but even her famous patience has it's limits. Like after having to give birth to twins (How had they not notice the second child?) who both had the force just like their father.

"Master Jedi why are intruding in my home?" Padme asks. Her exhaustion easily heard yet only Obi-Wan looks abashed at trespassing. Padme knew there was a reason why she held Anakin's mentor in such high esteem.

"Felt the birth of your children we all did. Came as soon as we could we did. Your children strong in the force. To be trained in ways of the force they need." Yoda told her and Pad-

No.

Or as her husband would crassly put it. No kriffing way.

She would not give her children over to the Jedi not even a few hours after their birth. They were her children. Her and Anakin's. She would not hand her own blood to the Jedi (Even if they were the peacekeepers of the Republic. Even if Anakin was a Jedi.) when they not long ago were willing to hand over Ahsoka, a child, an innocent, to the Senate so that she could be 'tried' and be killed for something she was framed for.

"No you will not. They may be strong in the force but they are my," and Anakin's, "children. If you like once the children are old enough to start training you can send two Jedi to start training them at my home. I would suggest Master Kenobi and Knight Skywalker since I trust and know them personally from all those years ago when they protected me from Jango Fett. I will trust only those two around my children." Padme raised an eyebrow as if to say 'try to challenge me and see who wins.'

Padme did not need the force to tell her husband was happy at Padme for telling the Council off.

"Tell me Skywalker how come you are here?" Mace Windu asked obviously ready to take his frustration on Padme's secret husband since he couldn't take it on Padme who was esteemed Senator and a valued ally of the Jedi.

Anakin shrugged nonchalantly as he rocked Leia. "It's not my fault you all are slow at driving."

Padme bit back a smile. She should not encourage her husband to be snarky with a Jedi Master. Even if the Jedi Master was out to get him.

"I commend him to come over along with Obi-Wan but I didn't get you Master Obi-Wan."

"I lost my comm unit," Obi-Wan smoothly lied for them.

Anakin looked up from Leia's brown eyes, Padme's eyes, with a look of mock sternness. "Obi-Wan losing a comm unit is almost as bad as losing one's lightsaber!"

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at Anakin antics. "Not it is not. Losing one's lightsaber- a weapon that is your life- is not as bad as losing one's comm Anakin. Did I teach you nothing when you were my padawan?"

Padme drifted off to sleep with Luke in her arms while Anakin and Obi-Wan's teased one another paying no mind to the other Jedi in the room.

* * *

 **I do not own Star Wars.**

 **This can be read on archiveofourown. I changed the title to that of the series (I wrote it on archiveofourown first. ) since I'm going to put the other works as chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

Droids aren't meant to feel. Or be sarcastic yet Artoo does both these things. (Quite proficiently with the later.)

Artoo misses Luke, calm loving Luke. He misses Leia who looked so much like one of her creators, Padme, while acted just like her other creator, Anakin. He misses Han who had come to care for Artoo almost as much as he did for his ship, the Millennium Falcon.

He misses Chewie who was excellent conversationalist (better than C-3PO and that said something since Artoo loved to be sarcastic to the golden droid). He even missed Ben Solo, the creation of Leia and Han, even if the human child had used him as canvas to finger paint on - several times (much to others amusement).

But he knows the universe is better off by Artoo's travel in time. Palpatine is dead. Artoo had killed the Sith Master that had destroyed too much of his humans' lives. There was no Empire (though there was rumors of Tarkin trying to build something like the Empire in the Unknown Regions). Darth Vader did not exist. The twins were raised by their creators. All was good except Leia was coming to age of no longer a child yet not an adult.

Which meant other human boys were becoming attracted to future Senator. Human boys who were not Han Solo. It was becoming rather frustrating - to the point Artoo felt like rolling into a wall- but at least Anakin agreed that these human boys did not belong with his creation. (Though why Anakin agreed with Artoo was beyond the droid. Afterall Anakin didn't know of the happiness Han had brought to his creation.)

* * *

 **A/N: I own nothing. Part three of the ' R2 the time traveler' series that I originally posted on archiveofourown.**


End file.
